Not There Yet
by lusifergirl45
Summary: DJ has a weird life. She hasn't been in LaPush since she was 8, but with her dad being a famous director, its hard to live there when you know you could be in Paris or Bolivia. Her mother, a model, has stayed in la push as much as possible since. DJ goes back to LaPush...and there is something special about her, with her eyes that both vamps and wolves notice..so what happens?T4Lan
1. Chapter 1

_Living in a sunny location has never been my thing…Probably why I didn't complain when my father told me I was moving with my mother. _

_She lives in La Push, an Indian rez in Washington. _

_I was born there, but left with my father to see the world. I had been to Paris, and London, Moscow, even the Great Pyramids in Egypt. My father is a writer, an adventurer, and most importantly, a director. He is also Quileute, like my mom. They grew up best friends, and my father had big dreams, which meant he wanted to get out of La Push. I don't blame him. However, he also is my father by sperm donation, not, you know, sex, marriage, and love. My father is homosexual, gay. He knew it, never had a girlfriend, but wanted a kid. So did my mother, even though she is not gay._

_They used to trade me off before my father moved. I'm 16 now, a junior in high school. I left with my father at age 8, and I haven't been back to the rez since. I travel the world with my father as he writes scripts for new movies and scopes out places to shoot them. I'm home schooled by my Dad's boyfriend, Jan. It's easier to be home schooled when you move so often. _

_Right now we live in UAE, which is definitely gorgeous, with white sandy beaches and clear, blue water, but I miss the rain, miss the lush green of grass and trees. _

_My father has had me for 8 years all to himself, and now he is going to Israel to shoot a movie._

_It's too dangerous there for me, so I'm going to La Push with my mom._

I look up from my journal as a waitress asks me if there is anything else she can get me before we land.

"No thank you." I smiled pleasantly. She walks away and the seatbelt light goes on. The light shifts from outside the window, and I notice it's morning time here.

"_Jetlag's going to be a bitch" _I thought. We were landing in New York City. I had a 45 minute overlay between my flights, which is good, because I don't like having to wait.

When the plane lands, I jump off, grabbing my bag, and make it off the plane first. I have my passport out and the lady stamps it. I quickly put my bags on a chair and reassemble myself, shoving my passport in the front pocket.

I run to the next concord, check in, and sit to wait. I keep my phone off, but grab my bags as I see a Starbucks near by.

The line wasn't long; I ordered my latte quickly and then checked my watch. I still had half an hour. I looked across the walkway to see a shop. I looked around, finally buying a postcard, two tee-shirts, one for Dad and one for Jan, a pack of gum, a few magazines, and a sweatshirt for myself. I forgot to bring one with me, everything I have was sent over to La Push already, and even within that, only so much is wearable there. My credit card was still under my father's name, and he said I can go shopping once I get to La Push for more appropriate clothing.

I check my watch again and see I have about 10 minutes. I walk back to my waiting area, stopping quickly to buy a chai tea and a muffin from Starbucks, and then set my bag down and put my new purchases into my bag. I boarded the plane, storing my back overhead, and settled in for the ride.

I landed in Seattle, and then ran to catch my next flight. I made it, thankfully, and the one hour went quick.

I landed in Port Angeles, finding a familiar guy with a sign in his hand saying "DJ". I smiled, recognizing my cousin from pictures.

"Sam" I breathed. He looked up and smiled, hugging me. I had no suitcases since my dad sent everything over already, so Sam just brought me out to his car. The ride was relaxed, and Sam didn't ask questions, which was good, I was exhausted.

We pull up to my mother's large yellow house, slightly, just slightly, farther from town than the other houses. My mother, no surprise, is a model. She flies for her job, but not usually out of the country, and she's so good that the photographers come to Seattle or Port Angeles just for her.

"She, uh…she's not home yet." Sam says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When will she be back?" Sam looked guilty. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wednesday." He answers. "She's been gone since last Tuesday on a photo shoot in Cancun." He says. I nod, bending down to pick up the spare key.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I ask Sam. I've only ever talked to him from my mothers.

"Just call this number." He takes a pen from my back and writes on my hand. I nod and smile.

"I just want to be alone right now, get unpacked and washed up. Should I meet you later?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I get it. Um do you know how to get anywhere from here?" Sam asks me, his mouth turning into a frown. I bite my lip and shake my head. Sam laughs.

"Okay. It's 3 in the afternoon right now. Is 3 hours enough? I can come get you at 6?" I think for a second.

"Yeah, 'cause I have to unpack all my boxes and stuff…"Sam just smiles, and it makes me cautious.

"I don't think it'll take you long…" I open up the door and run up the stairs to the room I remember as mine, the largest bedroom, besides the master. I open the door and gasp, hearing Sam's quite chortling behind me.

The room was gorgeous, elegant, graceful. The walls are a light turquoise blue, with undertones of grey, but the floor is a rich cheery wood with a white, super soft carpet. Each wall was different, one with tons of pictures from my childhood, with Sam and his buddies all tackling me, me and my parents all together along first beach, the multicolored rocks all a faded grey in the back round. Another wall had a giant window along it, facing the town. I could see the forest, but also the water, and through the trees, parts other buildings. The next wall held my bed, a king sized mattress with a vintage looking frame, wrought iron. The sheets and comforter are all white, but designs stood out of wolves howling to the moon in a light, faded grey.

The wall that the headboard of the bed was against was covered, and I mean _covered_, in dream catchers. Each one was different, whether it was size, colors, designs, everything.

The last wall was only half covered, but I recognized it at once.

My paintings.

A note was taped to the wall. It read

_This one is yours. Make it your own._

I looked at the furniture, opening the dresser. My clothes were already in here, and some I hadn't even recognized. I closed the drawer, going to a door I hadn't noticed before.

A walk in closet, fully stocked.

The other door was my own bathroom.

I gasped and turned towards Sam, speechless.

"Your mom hired a decorator. You should check the other rooms." I look at him and take off, finding one room to be a lounge with plush couches and chairs, a TV, computers, and gold walls.

The next room was almost my favorite. It was very large, it had been expanded, but I knew what it was from the smell. I entered the art studio to see cabinets, high and low, spotlight lighting, sinks, tons of paint brushes and jars for water, easels, a table, a large window, and tons of canvas', different sizes, different widths, but none the less, there. The walls, again, are empty. I don't look at Sam when I say "You can come back at 5. I'll be ready." He silently left as I took a quick inventory of what I had. I came up with acrylic paint, oil paint, watercolors, 75 canvas boards, 4 easels, watercolor paper, acrylic paper, chalk pastels, oil pastels, paper to use them on, canvas paper, colored pencils, paper for those, and different pencils. I checked my watch, and ran back to my room, jumping in the shower. I got out, and got dressed in skinny jeans and a batman tee-shirt. I pulled on combat boots and brushed out my hair, surprised it fell to my hips. It fell in deep waves, the dark color making my tan skin darker. My eyes, somehow, are blue, a surprising contrast. I don't bother with makeup besides for some mascara, and then gathered up my phone, wallet, gum, and other necessities in a purse. I grabbed a leather jacket and threw it on, walking down the stairs just in time to hear Sam knock. I look at my phone, realizing I needed to turn it back on. I opened the door and saw not Sam, but his friend Jared. I smiled.

"Hey. Sam send you?" I ask.

"I don't know, are you DJ?" Jared asks wearily. I nod, laughing. He turns around, his face red, and leads me to Sam's car. I lock the door behind me, and then hop in the car, turning on my phone. The car ride was quick, and Jared stayed quiet as I spoke to my father on the phone. I hung up as we pulled into a driveway, and Jared spoke.

"What was that?" Jared asks. I am confused.

"What?

"That was not English."

"Russian." I say, opening my door. "My mother knows it too. We all actually lived in Russia for a few years during my main language learning phase, so I stuck to it." I shrug and walk up the stairs to the house. I didn't really look at it; I didn't need to. I know where we are.

It goes silent as I walk in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I know it's been while, but I needed to figure out where I'm going to go with this! This is written in a weird way where Nessie isn't born yet, but Bella can still visit Jacob whenever she likes.

At least a dozen boys…no men, stood in the small red house, all with short hair that was darker than night, and russet colored skin. Only half were actually wearing a shirt, the others just clad in shorts that were ripped and torn. And even though everything was silent, some of the people had not even looked up at me. I recognized Sam, and Jacob's father, Billy. A pale faced girl was here, with dark brown hair, standing very closely to Jacob, whom I now recognized.

"DJ." Sam said. His voice sounded strong, as if commanding respect for my name.

"I'm Emily." A feminine voice says next to me. I turn and find a beautiful woman with three lines of scars, continuing down her body. She was Quileute, and also Sam's fiancé. I smile to her, and suddenly the room becomes at ease.

"Hey" Jake says, coming over to give me a hug. I gladly lean into it, and when we pull away I smile at him. Jake is a cousin, from my father's side. His father is my uncle, just like Sam's mother is my aunt.

"Dee, this is Bella, Paul, Kim, Seth, Leah, Collin is over there, hiding, you remember Jared obviously, you met Emily, Quil, Sue, Leah and Seth's mom, and that's Embry." Everyone waves and I try and muster a smile. I feel light headed, and feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out and find someone was calling me. I took the familiar root outside to the garage and opened the door, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my dear." I'm confused as I don't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" my voice is unsteady as it comes out, thin and wrinkled.

"Don't you already know?" The voice asks. I panic, and then relax.

"Dammit Alex, you jerk. You know not to do that!" I slump over on a stool and let myself smile.

"Calm down, Princess. How's Raintopia?"

"I just got here, but my mom hired a decorator, so my stuff is awesome. Hey, when you coming to visit?"

"Princess, you know I want to. I'll ask the guys, everyone misses you. How was UAE?"

"Hah, for the like few weeks I was there? Dad and Jan decided it wasn't wet enough, or dangerous enough apparently. Off the went to Israel…" I trail off.

"What bothers you about that?" Alex replies after a minute.

"New school, like real school….new people….I can't go around anymore to new countries."

"Was it the countries, or the fact you always were moving, getting away from stuff, things, memories…"

I am silent until I say "They have a pack here."

"Are you going to join?" He asks me, whispering.

"I'm not sure yet…They have leeches close by, a pale face was in the house tonight, she reeked of it." I laughed lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks me, his words turning to a yawn.

"Aye, when is the last time you slept?"

"Like…last moon?" I groaned, 2 days ago.

"Bed. Now. I'll call you in the morning. I love you, no arguing. Go sleep!" I heard a laughing, and then a soft

"Love you too, Princess." And then the line went dead.

I had sunk to sitting on the cool ground, my back to the shed walls. I took the edge of my phone and put it to my lip, thinking. I heard footsteps coming from outside the barn, and when I looked up, I saw the pale face, Bella. She had fear in her eyes, and I knew she heard it all. I started to get up and she took off, clumsily running back to the house. Whoever had been out there though was not now, as I went to go back into the house, knowing what was next.

Bella tripped on the way in the door, and then choked out the worst three words possible.

"She's a wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight!

"She's a wolf."

Everyone turns and looks at me, their eyes wide and I see Paul shaking.

"Paul, outside. Now. You too, Daylin." Sam orders. I cringe when he uses my real name. I walk outside into the cool rain and follow Sam into the woods. He stops suddenly and spins to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me." Sam demands. The rest of the pack is behind me as they watch.

"I just got here, may I remind you." Sam's face does not relax and I sigh. "Look, it happened a long time ago. I was too young and learned to control my phasing so I could age. Nobody knows except the guys of my old pack. I meant to tell you, but I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Whys that." Sam asks. I'm silent.

"Because I don't know if I want to be in this one. I was the leader in my last, but this is a new dynamic that I am not informed on. It's a large decision." I say. My face has morphed, I'm sure, to reflect how I feel, and I realized I was right when Sam stepped back. I felt strong, and wise, but powerful, and knowing.

"It is, of course your choice. However, because you have the wolf blood on both sides, you rank above me, side by side with Jacob." Jake comes forward, looking at me. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and ignore it. Just a text message, I'll get it later.

"You are female, this makes you ranked above me in Quileute terms…I don't like it, but you are the alpha, if you chose. Otherwise…well we have to listen to you either way really." Jake's grin was sheepish, and I felt my phone vibrate again. And again. Finally it rang, and I picked it up to answer.

"What?" I snapped into the receiver.

"Day?' the voice was scared, worried, nervous, and anxious.

"Yea?" I ask, my voice lighter. My eyebrows creased together as I struggled to listen.

"It's Jayson. We have a problem."

"What do you mean a problem? What kind of problem?" I hiss.

"We cannot find Alex…or Luke…or Liyah."

"No note?" I ask, now worried.

"Nothing from any of them. We think they may have come to visit you, but Alex's mom is away, Luke's sister is working, and Liyah's Dad is sleeping."

"Where is Amy?"

"Who?" Jayson questions.

"Liyah's mother?"

"She's been taking extra shifts in the ER." I groan.

"Is anybody's car gone?"

"Yeah, Liyah's aunt's SUV."

"Alright. It takes longer than a day usually to get here, about 29 hours. But if they are not here within the next 2 days, we'll know something is up. They wont make rest stops, just switch drivers, and they will probably go above speed limit, at least 80 mph. Keep in touch with me, and we'll see what happens. They leave from Roswell?"

"We think so. Liyah's aunt lives in between Roswell and Albuquerque, when we called her she said she had seen Liyah yesterday, asking to borrow her car."

"Alright. Stay safe, I'm always just a phone call away. Tighten your groups for rounds, either more people the same perimeter, or the usual amount of people on a smaller perimeter. Maybe split it into 2?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is in charge right now?" I demand. "Is Lajah there?" I am satisfied when I hear Lajah's voice in the backround.

"Ok, keep Laj in charge. I taught him everything incase something happened to Alex…alright I need to go. Love you guys, be careful!"

"Princess, we are fine! We love you too, have fun in Rainland!" I laugh as Jayson hangs up.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks carefully.

"Yep." I smile at Sam and turn, going into the house and grabbing my stuff. I saw all the boys watching from the woods, and Embry suddenly looked up. His gaze locked with mine and suddenly, everything changed. I felt…new. He needed to be in my life, I needed to be able to protect him.

_Imprint_

A voice in my head supplied me with the name as all the boys laughed, hollered, and howled, except Sam who was still stiff.

I turned and started to jog to my house, then running. Soon I was sprinting, and loving the throb in my calves and thighs, willing them to go faster. Too soon my house came into view and I slowed, unlocking the door and stepping in.

The first thing I did was set my stuff down, and go to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt, taking off my shoes and throwing them by the door. As I came back down, looking for something to eat quick, a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, my head still in the fridge. The door opened and shut and a very light patter of feet came into the kitchen.

"Hey." Embry's voice was low, husky, and quiet.

"Sup. There is no food in here!" I groan, closing the fridge door. I gave in and ordered a pizza, then looking at Embry, ordered 2 more.

"You didn't have to do that." He says.

"Bull shit. Of course I did." I laugh, going up the stairs to my studio.

"So…I um.." I smile at Embry, his face lighting up, his brown eyes turned liquid, like I could swim in them.

"You imprinted on me, I know."

"How do you know?" he asks bewildered. I giggle, not recognizing myself.

"Because maybe I imprinted on you too." His eyes widened, and I took a turn, going to my room instead.

"You did?"

"Yes, but lets get to know each other before anything, agreed?" I ask. He nods, gulping.

"Good." The doorbell rings. "Pizza's here. I already paid, if you get it, I'll set up the tv in the lounge. Deal?"

"Deal." Embry smiles. He silently runs down the stairs as I went to the lounge and turned the tv on, finding an old episode of SNL to watch. I was giggling already as Embry came in with the pizzas, sitting down next to me as I jammed a slice into my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." I smiled and then got sauce all over my face. Embry burst out laughing.

"You have a little pizza on your face." Embry laughs.

"Dammit no napkins…" I look around.

"I got it." Embry takes the sleeve of his sweatshirt at wipes the sauce off my face very gently.

"Did you get it all?" I ask him. He smiles and then frowns, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, I missed a spot, let me get it." He places his hand on my cheek and I freeze, and he leans in, kissing the corner of my mouth. I gasp, but when Embry tries to move away, I hold him where he is. I crawl into his lap, place his arms around me, and look up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He sighs and kisses me again.

"I decided, I know enough about you, for a kiss anyway. You are my imprint." I wink at Embry, and he laughs, bending down again to kiss me full on the lips.


End file.
